No Tan Enemigos Después De Todo
by Infernal XimeX213
Summary: Han pasado varios días en los que Zim no ha ido a la eskuela, Dib esta dispuesto a descubrir el porque de sus faltas a clases. "tal vez es por un nuevo plan" no puede evitar pensar, Zim le dirá lo que le pasa. pero, como reaccionará Dib?... es lo primero que subo, la verdad no tenia idea de como sería el summary, anteriormente era un trabajo de español... lo siento Gir...


_NO TAN ENEMIGOS DESPUÉS DE TODO_

_En aquella misteriosa ciudad sin nombre, en la escuela con "k" se encuentra un chico obsesionado con lo paranormal llamado "Dib", muchacho de 13 años, piel blanca, cabello negro en forma de guadaña y lentes cubriendo sus hermosos ojos ámbar. Yacía sentado en su pupitre observando a distancia el lugar vacio al otro lado del salón, en el cual se supone que se sienta su peor enemigo: Zim, solo Dib sabía su secreto ya que los demás no le hacían caso a él y eran demasiado estúpidos como para verlo ellos mismos. Zim es un extraterrestre de raza Irken, la raza dueña del imperio más grande y poderoso del universo entero, desde pequeño Dib estaba obsesionado con cosas así, hasta tenia recuerdos vagos de ser llevado a una nave alienígena para crear un bebé súper inteligente o algo parecido!, al fin llego una prueba de que no estaba loco, que no estaban solos en el universo, pero para su mala suerte, nadie le creía ni un solo ser humano que no fuera su hermana, había tratado de desenmascarar al Irken mas de casi 50 veces o más desde que lo conoció, he aquí la razón de las burlas de sus compañeros, hermana e incluso padre con su típico "mi pobre y loco hijo". Por ahora no eso importaba, no se rendiría, despojaría al alíen de su patético disfraz y sería aclamado y respetado por ser el héroe del planeta entero. Pero lamentablemente ese no sería el día, hace un tiempo que el irken ya no iba a la eskuela, debía estar planeando algo que, como siempre, le saldría mal, aunque Dib no podía dejar de preocuparse ¿y si esta vez funciona?, No! El es el protector de la tierra y no la iba a dejar caer en las garras de un imperio con unos idiotas como más altos._

_=TIMBRE DE SALIDA=_

_Lárguense ya!, su presencia me asqueo! – ladro su pesimista maestra todos comenzaran a salir por cualquier lugar en el que pudieran caber para usar de ruta de escape, Dib en cambio camino tranquilamente a la salida de la eskuela en donde debería encontrarse con Gaz, debería porque ella no estaba allí, tal vez se había hartado de esperarlo y fue sola a casa_

_Perfecto – dijo Dib hablando consigo mismo como de costumbre, es decir, sin hermana y con un padre obsesionado con el trabajo, por lo cual siempre estaba afuera: podría investigar a Zim mejor. Con esto en mente corrió hacia la base (mal disfrazada de casa y que solo lograba descubrirse mas) de su enemigo mortal - …Zim…_

_ … … …_

_Al llegar esquivo fácilmente los gnomos de jardín, ya conocía los puntos ciegos de estos de memoria. Noto una ventana abierta diciendo claramente "Gir estuvo aquí", ya que Gir, el defectuoso y pequeño ayudante-robot de Zim, siempre la abría, Dib se coló por la misma y para no ser visto subió al techo y se escondió sobre uno asomando solo su enorme cabeza, para el eso era un escondite seguro ya que nadie volteaba allá arriba, por suerte ni el robot así como ni el invasor se encontraban en la sala, aunque el televisor estaba encendido y habían montañas de cerdos de caucho por todas partes. El joven amante de lo paranormal volteo a la puerta que daba al jardín al oír una voz familiar._

_Ya llegue, jefecito! – grito Gir alegremente entrando a la sala con su disfraz de perrito verde puesto, tenia salsa y restos de carne en la boca del disfraz, seguro había ido a Crazy Taco, al oírlo Zim sale del mueble-elevador_

_Ya era hora Gir, donde estabas?_

_En Crazy Taco! – "lo sabía" pensó Dib "era algo muy obvio si te fijas en la salsa y el resto de carne ensuciando el traje"_

_Y que hay en la bolsa? – y justo como decía Zim, Gir llevaba una bolsa de súper mercado en una de sus manitas. El ayudante empieza a reír como loco de alegría y corre hacia la cocina, segundos después vuelve con un plato de…_

_Adivine quien hizo waffles! – Zim al verlos pone cara de horror_

_Zim no va a comer eso! Recuerdas la última vez que hiciste de esas cosas Gir!?_

_Si, un momento, no… entonces si quiere? – Zim se cuza de brazos al mismo tiempo que hace un gesto con la cabeza moviéndola de lado a lado en forma de negación, Gir al ver esto se tira al suelo y comienza a sollozar desconsoladamente_

_No te funcionará esta vez, Gir… bien, ya, Silencio! GIIIR – comenzó a desesperarse jalándose las antenas hacia abajo – YA CALLATE, GIIIIIIIIIIIR!... – el robot siguió llorando sin prestarle atención a su amo con la queja de "P-Pero amo, y-yo, yo los hice para usteeeeeeed…" – ARGHHHHH!, BIEN, LOS COMERÉ, LOS COMERÉ, PERO YA CALLATEEEEE! – al oír esto Gir se tranquilizo de nuevo y miraba a su amo para presionarlo y que comiera. Zim comenzó a comerlos aún molesto, después de ver un rato a su dueño Gir decidió que era suficiente de vigilarlo. Y salió corriendo a la calle dejando la puerta abierta_

_Voy al cine con cerdo! No vuelvo pronto, ADIOS! – grito hacia la casa sacudiendo una de sus manitas para luego darse la vuelta y, literalmente, volar a otro lado._

_Excelente – dijo una vez que se fue y arrojo el plato lejos y sin ningún cuidado haciendo que se rompiera. – Computadora! Cuida la base del Dib-mono voy a salir._

_No se ha dado cuenta aún? – Zim lo miro con confusión _

_Cuenta de qué? Zim te ordena que le digas de que debería darse cuenta!_

_Mire hacia arriba… - Zim dirige la vista hacia el techo velozmente, Dib abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba que le hiciera caso al computador_

_Yo… yo no estoy aquí soy un, uh, un holograma!_

_Tú!? Dib-Cabezón, que haces en la superior base de Ziiiiim!?_

_QUE NO ESTOY CABEZÓN!_

_Computadora! Atrapa al Dib! – brazos mecánicos salieron de todas partes tratando de atrapar a nuestro cabezón favorito, pero el fue más veloz bajó del techo y saltó por la ventana por donde había entrado._

_Ese Gir volvió a dejar la ventana abierta… como te decía, computador cuida la base – Zim salió al jardín de gnomos pero al pasar la cerca Dib se puso en su camino_

_Ajá! Ya no hay nada que te defienda Zim, y adivina qué tengo? – Dib le muestra sus nuevas esposas-duerme alienígenas, no le preocupó mucho a Zim, lo que si le sobresaltaron fueron las 2 enormes pistolas de agua y la comida terrícola que sobresalía de su mochila, se veía que la mayoría eran frijoles y carne, lo que más le afectaba a su raza, podría haber regresado a su base pero le había dicho a la computadora que la cuidará, lo cual significaba que si algo, aunque fuera pequeño como una roca, tocaba el jardín sería eliminada en unos cuantos segundos. Zim al notar este pequeño detalle comenzó a correr por su vida, aunque hubiera querido defenderse no podía por estar a media calle y con montones de personas rondándolas._

_Deja de segur a Zim!, Solo quiero ir a comprar algo!_

_Y que es algo!?, partes para alguno de tus proyectos para conquistar el planeta, alienígena!?_

_Claro que no, humano idiota!. Es pegamento._

_Para!?_

_Que alguien NORMAL no puede comprar pegamento en paz!? – estaban tan concentrados persiguiéndose o corriendo por su vida que no se dieron cuenta de que salieron de la ciudad y llegaron a un bosque. Zim se estrelló contra un árbol y cayó al suelo se dio la vuelta y pegó su espalda al árbol mientras veía a Dib acercándose a toda velocidad con las esposas en las manos, un segundo antes de llegar a Zim él giró a un lado haciendo que Dib, al no poder frenar tan rápido, se golpeará con el mismo árbol que Zim, iba a una velocidad tan grande que se golpeó muy fuerte con él y por lo mismo cayó también a velocidad al suelo con más fuerza que con la que golpeó el árbol, Fue demasiado golpe en la cabeza para el humano. Zim al no ver consiente a su enemigo cayó dormido… pero, no se supone que los irken no duermen? Como que no? Claro que duermen! Aunque solo sea cuando están bastante cansados y con toda la azúcar que ingieren pueden estar así por años. Este fue el caso de Zim, no había dormido desde la academia de invasores y el cansancio de correr, literalmente, por toda la ciudad, le ganó el sueño._

… … …

_Un sonido de agua despertó a Zim y a Dib, quienes se olvidaron absolutamente de lo que hacían hace unas horas. Se levantaron del suelo dejando olvidadas las cosas de Dib, se dirigieron a unos arbustos de donde provenía el sonido y se abrieron paso entre estos para descubrir que del otro lado había una cascada dando origen a un rio, casi no habían arboles abajo, solo había un gran cerezo (de los de hojas rosadas) junto al rio. Ambos se sorprendieron por la belleza del lugar: Dib nunca había entrado tan profundo en el bosque como para ver esa parte y en cuanto a Zim, ya había visto sitios así en otros planetas, pero siempre trataban de comerlo las bestias que lo habitaban._

_Es hermoso – voltearon a verse el uno al otro sorprendidos, nunca habían hablado así de algo, menos de la misma cosa y aún mucho menos al mismo tiempo – quieres bajar para ver mejor el lugar? – le dijo Dib a Zim adelantándose, Zim lo miró con curiosidad._

_Que haces?, aún no he dicho que si_

_Jajaja, es cierto, pero tampoco has dicho que no y yo si bajaré - Zim al verlo bajar lo siguió – oye, no le temes al agua de allí abajo, cierto monstruo espacial? – Zim frunció el ceño ante la burla de Dib, pero no duró demasiado_

_Claro que no!, Zim no le teme a un simple recurso natural, solo me hace daño la contaminación en ella. Se nota que los humanos no han llegado a este lugar y el rio termina por allá en ese lago, no hay forma de que me dañe, cabezón_

_Que yo no!... Sabes que? Olvídalo, por más que intente nunca me escucharas…_

_Dijiste algo?_

_Habían pasado horas hablando sobre ciertas cosas que les gustaban o interesaban, Zim le decía a Dib que planetas eran en realidad naves espaciales o bases militares y Dib le contaba sobre cosas sobrenaturales o Creepys como slenderman. Ahora estaban acostados en el pasto bajo el cerezo y el sol ya se ocultaba_

_Entonces ya habías visto paisajes así?, esta es mi primera vez_

_Sí, pero este es mejor. En los demás hay bestias salvajes que tratan de devorarte, es la primera vez que no tratan de comerme en un lugar así o que el planeta explote – Dib alzó una ceja pensando "ha explotado un planeta con tan solo su presencia en él?" - … o que traten de desconectar mi pak del cerebro de control para que muera… - Dib abrió los ojos asombrado_

_Han tratado de borrarte? – Zim sólo asiente con la cabeza – pero, porque? Y tu misión? Como sabes que han tratado de borrarte? La mente a veces crea recuerdos falsos_

_Los irken no podemos crear recuerdos falsos, tenemos un Id, esa cosa contiene nuestra personalidad y nuestros recuerdos por si alguna vez somos juzgados. No me importa que traten de borrarme, no se puede matar a otro irken, para eso necesitan saber la clave de acceso a nuestra Id y si no la saben son ellos los que se suicidan. Sé que me han tratado de asesinar porque el pak envía un mensaje de peligro. Y en cuanto a mi misión y al porque me han tratado así, recuerdas que no he ido a la eskuela últimamente? – Dib asintió con la cabeza – es porque llame a los altos hace unos días, no notaron entrar mi llamada, se molestaron de tener que contestarme otra vez y empezaron a burlarse de Zim. La "misión" resulto ser mi segundo exilio, el tiempo que no fui a la eskuela fue porque estuve procesando todo._

_Sabes? Zim, ahora que lo pienso no somos Muy diferentes, a mi raza no le importo y mucho menos me quiere, a ti lo mismo y te han llegado a tratar de matar. Ambos estamos exiliados entonces, y creo que nunca hemos tenido amigos de verdad, es decir, Gir es un robot, un compañero._

_Y Skoodge es como un sirviente más bien, Me hace caso todo el tiempo. Que quieres decir con todo eso?_

_Pues, no sé como lo manejen en tu planeta, pero aquí los humanos se juntan con los que se parecen en casi todo, gustos, disgustos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Y como somos tan parecidos, que dices: amigos? – le propuso Dib sonriendo_

_De acuerdo – le respondió de igual manera. Seguido de un algo incomodo silencio_

_Estas bien?_

_Si, sólo debo confesarte algo_

_Qué?_

_Recuerdas cuando Tak llegó a la tierra? – Dib respondió con un "ajá" – Gir me dijo de beso a tu hermana… - seguido de eso vino otro silencio que rompió Dib_

… _Zim._

_Si?_

_Destrozaré a ese estúpido robot parte por parte_

_Hazlo, te apoyo. Lo destruimos juntos y armamos uno funcional – después de eso Dib se ríe a carcajadas – hey, humano! De que te ríes? Venia enserio – la sonrisa de Dib cayó y las risotadas fueron convertidas en silencio._

… _entonces vamos de una vez. – dicho esto se levantaron del suelo, subieron y caminaron hasta la salir del bosque - … un momento, Y mis cosas?_

_Que importa?. Que tal si matas sin querer a Zim!? – Dib volvió al silencio y fueron directamente a la base de Zim._

_Sí, creo que tienes razón. Solo son cosas, puedes adquirirlas cualquier día de la semana._

… … …

_N/A: xD, quedó mas como un ZaDr aunque no lo era. Perdonar la música me afecta. Estaba oyendo The Colors Of The Rainbow, Fuking Perfect, Everytime We Touch, Whispers In The Dark, etc. Y escribo según mi ambiente, mi humor del día, mi música. Lol me aloque con la Music, bye =3_

_Pd: es mi primer one shot y como es el primero que subo no he podido decir que se pueden pedir fics, one shots, song fics, etc. Perdonen si estuvo algo raro, como ya había dicho, es lo primero que subo. Si quieren que haga algo hagan como si estuviera ahí para preguntarles como, en que lugar, etc. Por ejemplo:_

_Tú: quiero un one shot. Yo: de cual categoría?. Tú: romantico/Humor/drama/horror/etc. (el que tú quieras pedirme) Yo: en que lugar? Puedes inventarlo tú si quieres. Tú: en casa de... Yo: entre cuales personajes? Tú: entre (pones los que quieras) Yo: Rango? Tú: (pones el que quieras)_

_Creo que quedo más que claro. Pueden ponerlo en los Comentarios o Pm. Como quieran, yo estoy aquí para servirles ahora si, BYE invader Cyan fuera!._


End file.
